nuestra idea de felicidad
by neerak22
Summary: ah unahistoria entre roy y riza, los celos de roy cuando ella decide salir jejeje veanlo
1. celos

hola chicos bueno aki una nueva historia, todo sucede despues de que ed y al recuperaron sus cuerpos, y finjamos k maes esta vivo vale besos

La imagen que tenia Roy mustang frente a sus ojos jamás creyó verla, era Riza en brazos de otro hombre una Riza feliz, alegre, coqueta y… enamorada. Todo había comenzado hacia ya casi medio año Riza había comenzado a recibir notas en su departamento, (notas de amor) de uno de sus ex compañeros de la academia llamado Yano, pronto dejaron de ser cartas para volverse largas llamadas que al poco tiempo se convirtieron citas. Roy notó esto cuando la teniente se comportaba extraña en la oficina, se encontraba todo el tiempo sonriente y distraída, se sonrojaba con facilidad y en cuanto era su hora de salida se apresuraba para salir casi de inmediato, dejó de atarse el cabello y lo llevaba suelto, comenzó a maquillarse, pero definitivamente se sorprendió cuando Riza llegó al trabajo con una pequeña marca en el cuello, clara evidencia de que alguien la había besado en esa parte, el colmo fue que – a casi un mes de su nombramiento como fuher- con todo el papeleo llego un mensajero con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas…

_**Mensajero: disculpen busco a la señorita Riza Hawkeye**_

_**Riza: si soy yo**_

_**Mensajero: **_- extendiendo el ramo- _**son para usted, si me firma de recibido será todo**_

_**Riza: **_-tomó el ramo, firmó la orden de entregado- _** gracias están bellísimas **_ dijo mientras las revisaba,

_**Roy: teniente… debe revisarlas podrían contener algún transmisor, explosivo o que se yo**_

_**Riza: ya lo hice señor, pero para mayor seguridad mas tarde me las llevaré a mi departamento, **_- justo ahí tomó la tarjeta que venia en el ramo la leyó y sonrió. Roy no dejaba de verla, sentía curiosidad por saber quien era el chico que le había enviado flores a Riza y le besaba el cuello, sabia que no era correcto preguntar… además se preguntaba por que se encontraba tan irritado es decir Riza era una mujer libre, soltera sin ninguna atadura hacia ningún hombre. El resto del día Roy estuvo muy irritado y de muy mal genio, se equivoco en varios reportes, a la hora de la comida se le resbalo su bandeja y al intentar limpiar su traje se ensucio los guantes. Esa noche Maes le pregunto que le pasaba pero el no quiso decir nada. Los días siguientes pasaron muy extraños entre la presión por el futuro nombramiento entre otras cosas. Riza se apresuraba a terminar su trabajo y así salir temprano, Roy notaba eso con recelo pero definitivamente se altero al escuchar una plática con Rebeca le causo un dolor enorme. Era la hora de la salida de un jueves, casi 6 de la tarde, Roy había terminado su trabajo, y al dirigirse hacia la salida se detuvo y escondió ahí escucho a Rebeca y Riza

_**Rebeca: y bien ¿Cómo vas con Yano?**_

_**Riza: bien es mas… creo que pronto me preguntara algo importante…**_

_**Rebeca: hablas sobre…**_

_**Riza: si…por lo visto si**_

_**Rebeca: y ¿Cuándo saldrán de nuevo?**_

_**Riza: hoy a las 7, iremos al teatro y después a cenar… Mira la hora debo apresurarme si quiero llegar a tiempo.**_

Después de que Roy escuchara pero, por alguna extraña razón fue a tomar a un bar, al no sentirse tranquilo decidió caminar, después de un tiempo llego a un parque ahí vio esa imagen, esa imagen que le rompería el corazón, vio a Riza abrazando a un hombre alto, castaño, piel blanca, simpático. El rodeaba la cintura de la rubia con sus manos con sus manos y su cara hábilmente colocada en el cuello de Riza oliendo su perfume, lentamente ella alzó su cara para darle un beso entre apasionado y romántico, justo ahí Roy se volvió loco de celos, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, quiera quemarlo por besarla pero se sentía celoso, enojado frustrado, y lo único que pudo hacer fue chasquear los dedos provocando una llama y así intentar eliminar su dolor , en vano cabe mencionar, dio media vuelta y siguió el camino, Riza se percató de la pequeña explosión y por un segundo quiso ir tras el moreno pero los brazos de Yano la rodeaban y no quiso alejarse de su novio. Esa noche Mustang fue con madame Christmas y las muchachas de ahí, esta vez por mas que las chicas se le insinuaron el las ignoró, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en esa imagen, Riza con otra persona, madame Christmas lo notó y preguntó cual era la causa de su sufrimiento pero el no quiso decir nada, solo quería tomar y olvidar lo que vio. Y así lo hizo. Al día siguiente Roy llegó al cuartel con resaca, todos sabían por experiencia que en esos casos lo mejor era dejarlo descansar y darle un poco de café, Riza que se sabía ese ritual preparo café y se acerco a ofrecerle una taza

_**Riza: tome **_– dijo extendiéndole una taza de café- _** se sentirá mejor**_

_**Roy: no gracias, no quiero, ahora por favor salga de la oficina quiero descansar **_-dijo en un tono mas que de resaca desanimado

_**Riza: coronel, sonará algo estúpido pero ¿se encuentra bien?**_

_**Roy: si estoy bien **_

_**Riza: esta bien me iré, pero debe firmar estos papeles **_– dijo entregándole algunas hojas-_** son para hoy**_

_**Roy: ¿Qué es esto?**_

_**Riza: bueno algunas formas, memorándums y…. señor antes de salir me preguntaba si estaría ocupado el sábado 21 de abril**_

_**Roy: no lo sé ¿Qué pasará ese día? Es casi dentro de dos semanas,**_

_**Riza: bueno… me caso **_– dijo enseñándole el anillo-

_**Roy: ¿casarte? Pero ¿con quien?**_

_**Riza: se llama Yano nos conocimos en la academia hace mucho, bueno de hecho fuimos novios pero por azahares del destino debimos separarnos y nos encontramos hace tiempo y comenzamos a escribirnos, y llamarnos y eventualmente a salir… ahora creemos que es el momento de casarnos, se que suena algo apresurado pero… bueno su nombramiento es en 3 semanas y queríamos hacerlo antes … perdón termine hablando de mas **_– camino hacia la puerta-_** lo dejo para que descanse ah por cierto me gustaría que asistiera a mi boda bueno lo dejo **_– y salió de la oficina. Roy se quedó pasmado ante la noticia, ella su amada se casaba y no era con él, si alguna vez se sintió derrotado esta era la de mayor importancia… esta vez había perdido algo realmente importante la mujer de su vida, es cierto que el tuvo a cuanta mujer quiso y deseo entre sus brazos pero ninguna lo había hecho sentir así ninguna solo Riza…. el resto del día Riza presumió su anillo a todos su amigos y les hizo anuncio de que la ceremonia sería en 2 semanas y aunque su voz y su rostro denotaban felicidad, en su mirada había cierto confusión. Los días pasaron y Roy se portaba extraño casi siempre llegaba con resaca, estaba de mal humor y trataba con un poco de indiferencia y recelo a Riza, todo se dieron cuenta y mas aun todos sabían el porque pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo. Pero el coraje aumento cuando Yano fue por Riza a la oficina y ella lo presentó como "el amor de su vida", por primera vez se sintió vencido destrozado. Roy había evitado hablar del tema pero justo un día antes de la boda ya un poco tarde Maes entró a su oficina, el pelinegro lo vio entrar, pensando hablaría de nuevo sobre su hija, Maes se sentó en frente a el, su mirada era algo extraña como quien no sabe como decir algo, al final se armó de valor y dijo

_**Maes: mmm últimamente has estado irritado, es tonto preguntar la razón todos sabemos por que…es Riza ¿no es cierto?...**_

_**Roy: no… ya no puedo seguir con esto si es ella, a ti no te puedo mentir… es ella ¡carajo! la amo y ahora la pierdo**_

_**Maes: no puedes perder algo que jamás fue tuyo**_

_**Roy: eso no ayuda… ese imbécil me venció se la lleva de mis manos y yo no puedo hacer nada**_

_**Maes: como te va a vencer si nunca peleaste por ella… tú saliste con todas las mujeres que quisiste, esperabas que ella simplemente esperara a que tú decidieras un día establecerte con ella… Riza tenía derecho a hacer su vida con o sin ti **_

_**Roy: ¡Maes! Eso no ayuda… ella prometió estar a mi lado protegiéndome y... tienes razón fue mi culpa mía y solo mía… se muy bien lo que hice pero no había necesidad de palabras al final ella sabia que yo solo la amaba a ella, se muy bien que ella es mi subordinada y que… dios ella debe saberlo que la amo… debe saberlo… **_

_**Maes: y bien ¿Qué haces aquí diciéndome eso a mí? Ve con ella puede que aun tengas esperanza **_

Roy tomo las llaves del auto y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Riza, poco le importo dejar el trabajo sin terminar, solo quería esa oportunidad por mas pequeña que fuera, necesitaba verla. En menos de lo habitual se encontraba tocando en la puerta del departamento de Riza. Los ladridos de black hayate anunciaban su presencia y gracias a eso la rubia abrió la puerta, se quedó sin habla al ver a su jefe en la puerta notablemente nervioso,

_**Riza: señor... ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?... pase **_– dijo haciéndole una invitación a entrar-_** pase estoy terminando de empacar así que disculpara el desorden,**_

_**Roy: gracias Riza **_– dijo notablemente nervioso y aceptando la invitación-

_**Riza: ¿pasa algo señor?,.. No es normal que usted me llame por mi primer nombre, ni la hora en la que esta usted aquí**_

_**Roy: si pasa algo Riza… **_ se quedó callado durante casi cinco minutos-

_**Riza: lo que sea que haya venido a decirme deberá ser rápido debo ir con Rebeca**_

_**Roy: riza no me llames señor dime Roy, no vengo como tu jefe vengo como un hombre… en hombre enamorado **_–al escuchar esto la rubia sintió una opresión en el pecho enorme, que pasaba en esos momentos

_**Riza: no entiendo**_

_**Roy: no se como decirlo… se muy bien que he cometido errores, muchos estoy consiente de ello **_– dijo tomándola de los hombros y así obligándola a verlo a la cara-_**se que nunca te dije nada pero… ¡TE AMO! Mas que a mi vida**_

_**Riza: ¿y crees que puedes venir y decirme eso ahora? **_ Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y notoriamente confundida y soltándose del pelinegro

_**Roy: soy un estúpido lo se, pero… te vas a casar y estarás con el y tu prometiste estar a mi lado siempre**_

_**Riza: si ahí estaré, serás el fuher ese era tu sueño y te ayude a cumplirlo, yo tengo derecho a querer ser algo mas que solo la asistente del fuher, además … la fraternización esta prohibida y yo… me prometí olvidarme de ti por que lo correcto era proteger tu espalda y no ser …**_

_**Roy: ¿lo amas?**_

_**Riza: si el ha estado enamorado de mí todo este tiempo y me lo ha probado todo este tiempo**_

_**Roy: ¿te enamoras de todos aquellos que dicen amarte? Tu me amas y si te vas con el es para poder olvidarme**_

_**Riza: es cierto, pero que mas puedo hacer… tu te acostaste con cuanta mujer quisiste y se te paso por encima… tu no eres mas que un…**_

No pudo terminar de elaborar esa oración pues los labios de Roy la interrumpieron dejándola sin habla, ella intento separarse pero los brazos de Roy la sujetaban fuertemente de la cintura, los labios de Roy se encontraban sedientos de los labios de la teniente y por eso la besaba con desorden atropello. De alguna forma Riza sabia que eso estaba mal pero al final sus instintos la traicionaron y sin más correspondió el beso que el moreno le daba .Roy creía que estaba soñando al notar que su muestra de cariño era respondida. Lentamente la rubia coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mustang y se aferro a el, dándole a entender que ella también lo amaba. Con una mano Roy comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Riza, pronto su boca dejo de estar en los labios para posarse en el cuello pasando por su frente y el lóbulo de su oreja, ahí sin más y en un solo movimiento la tomó por la cintura y la llevo hacia el sofá que estaba ahí, con delicadeza la recostó para luego quitarle un suéter dejando al descubierto una blusa de tirantes azul, con un escote un tanto coqueto, ella por su parte quitó la chaqueta y la camisa que el pelinegro dejando así revelado el bien torneado abdomen de mustang. Con deseo ambos comenzaron con besos en el cuello acompañadas de caricias sus vientres, lentamente Roy desnudo el torso de Hawkeye dejando al descubierto un par de blancos y bien formados pechos. Poco a poco Roy deslizó sus labios hacia el abdomen de riza y después, besar el pecho de su subordinada, pero no quedo satisfecho solo con eso sino que suavemente introdujo una mano hasta su intimidad, descubriendo así que ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella, Justo ahí Riza no pudo reprimirse mas y comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos que pronto se volvieron el mayor placer de Roy. Ahora no quedaba duda alguna Roy mustang si que sabia como hacer sentir placer a una mujer pero esta vez poco le importo eso, el solo se dejaba llevar por el momento; tras unos minutos y sin saber como, el resto de su ropa terminó en el suelo. Ahí ella acaricio el miembro de Roy, provocándole placer al futuro fuher. El placer era enorme pero se volvió extraordinario cuando ahí recostados el sobre ella lentamente introdujo su virilidad en la intimidad de ella, al principio no hicieron ningún movimiento solo se dedicaron a sentirse el uno al otro, después lentamente el comenzó a balancearse poco a poco ambos empezaron a gemir. Luego de un rato el la cargó, quedando de frente y ella enroscando sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro, justo ahí la penetración se hizo mas profunda

_**Roy: te amo riza **_– le dijo en el oído, ella respondió con más intensidad, con jadeos y besos llenos de pasión, deseo y amor. La rubia movía sus caderas al ritmo que el placer le marcaba, arañaba su espalda, cuello y orejas. El gozo era inmenso y en sus cuerpos se denotaba ese placer pues ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor y sus mejillas tenían un color propio de la ocasión. Después de unos instantes de compas delicioso y el éxtasis les llegó de golpe, primero a ella que se aferró a la espalda de Mustang y después a el al ver la expresión de riza justo al llegar al clímax. Sin más se recostaron en el sofá, ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Roy y este sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura, aun con la respiración agitada se quedaron así varios minutos. Mientras Roy jugaba con el cabello de la rubia, esta comenzó a hablar

_**Riza: Roy…**_

_**Roy: no digas nada y… no me vuelvas a decir que amas a otro hombre**_

_**Riza: Roy no se que decirte**_

_**Roy: dime que me amas**_

_**Riza: Roy te amo…**_ ahí Roy la besó, estuvieron acostados un rato hasta que decidieron vestirse, el silencio entre ambos era… un tanto incomodo, al fin ambos sabían que se amaban pero ella no era libre. Esta vez el moreno comenzó a hablar

_**Roy: y bien riza… por que no vamos a cenar o pedimos algo para comer aquí… necesitamos hablar**_

_**Riza: lo siento **_ dijo tomando su bolso- _** debo ir con Rebeca**_

_**Roy: esta bien paso por ti mañana y vamos a desayunar, fue demasiado por un día**_

_**Riza: lo siento, no puedo aceptar su invitación… mañana es mi boda, me caso**_

_**Roy: pero Hawkeye tú me amas…**_

_**bueno hasta aki el 1 capitulo dejen comentarios los kiero**_


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 1 bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 y gracias x sus comentarios

_**Roy: pero Hawkeye tú me amas…**_

_**Riza: si pero no puedo hacerle esto a Yano... lo siento **_– tomo sus llaves y a su siempre fiel perro – _**por favor apague las luces y encárguese de cerrar bien **_– salió del departamento dejando sin habla a Roy ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Ella aceptó que lo amaba, hicieron el amor y ella se casaría, todo eso lo había confundido aún más. Se quedó perplejo y cuando al fin reaccionó salió corriendo tras ella pero ya era tarde, no logró alcanzarla. Derrotado y abatido regresó al departamento de Hawkeye, sin muchas fuerzas se sentó en el sofá, era claro no entendía la situación. Casi a medianoche decidió salir y caminar intentando despejar su mente, sin saber como llegó a casa de su amigo Maes, ahí se encontraban los hermanos Elric.

_**Ed: ah eres tú ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para estar haciendo visitas?**_

_**Roy: esta no es tu casa "enano" así que no puedes decirme eso**_

_**Ed: ja a quien le dices enano**_

_**Maes: ¡ya chicos! Ahora Roy… ¿necesitas algo?**_

_**Roy: no lo sé**_

_**Maes: y bien ¿Por qué esa expresión?**_

_**Ed: es obvio la teniente**_

_**Roy: tu que sabes de eso…eres un...**_

_**Ed: bueno… no se si debo decirte esto**_

_**Al: hermano**_

_**Roy: acero dime al no lo detengas**_

_**Ed: bueno hace un rato al y yo llevamos a Winry y May a casa de rebeca, como sabrás ellas son de las damas y prometieron ayudarla el día de la boda**_

_**Roy: eso no me importa**_

_**Ed: calma… bueno hace un rato al dejarlas riza llegó nos saludo y en cuanto vio a Rebeca se puso a llorar,.. Dijo tu nombre y las chicas entraron y cerraron la puerta, Winry me dijo que no me podía decir que era algo privado...**_

_**Maes: Roy es obvio pero… ¿pasó algo?**_

_**Roy: sí… **_ ahí les conto lo que había pasado

_**Ed: y si sabes donde está ¿Por qué no fuiste tras ella?**_

_**Al: si así da la impresión de que solo querías acostarte con ella ¿no lo creen?**_

_**Maes: mmm si y no… bueno lo correcto era dejarla sola pero…**_

_**Roy: como sea ella lo prefiere a el la prueba esta en que aun con todo lo que vivimos ella se casará mañana… Maes tienes algo de tomar**_

_**Maes: si quieres ¿te? ¿Café? O…**_

_**Roy: pensaba en algo más fuerte como una cerveza o whisky **_

Maes le sirvió lo que su amigo le pidió tras varias cerveza al fin Roy pudo dormir. Mientras tanto en casa de rebeca

Riza llegó llorando a casa de su amiga, en la puerta estaban los jóvenes Elric, sin mucho animo y sin verlos a la cara solo dijo un leve ¡Hola! Y seguido de eso abrazo a su amiga y lloró intentando aliviar el dolor de su alma. Rebeca la abrazo y Riza solo dijo Roy es el…. Winry le dijo a Ed que mañana lo vería en la iglesia, Ed preguntó por que lloraba Riza, pero la rubia le respondió _**"Es algo que no te corresponde, además es privado, te amo" **_ después de eso los hermanos se marcharon. Ya dentro de la casa de Rebeca

_**Rebeca: ¿Qué te pasa Riza?**_

_**Winry: dinos algo**_

_**May: Riza… Riza**_

_**Riza: es Roy… Roy…Roy…**_

_**Rebeca: ¿Qué te hizo ahora?**_

_**Riza: les contaré… pero deben prometerme que no dirán nada hasta que termine de contarles**_

Las chicas asintieron, y como lo prometieron guardaron silencio mientras Riza les contaba lo ocurrido. Mas de una vez las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Riza, sus amigas estaba estupefactas ante lo ocurrido, pero cuando Hawkeye termino

_**Winry: Riza ¿Qué harás? Es decir…**_

_**Riza: no lo se**_

_**Rebeca: debes decidir, mañana es tu boda**_

_**Rebeca: ¡lo se! ¡Lo se! Yo no se que mas puedo hacer las cosas están listas y no puedo causarle ese dolor a Yano**_

_**May: lo mejor será calmarnos… Riza… nosotros te podemos dar nuestra consejos, nuestras opiniones pero al final… es tu decisión se que eso no ayuda pero**_

_**Riza: es la verdad… chicas estoy agotada debo dormir… e intentar aclarar mi mente**_

_**Todas: si**_

Ya acostadas Riza no dejaba de pensar en Roy y este último la veía entre sus sueños. El sol salió y en las casa de Maes y Rebeca había mucho alboroto, en la primera todos se apresuraba a estar listos, en la segunda todas arreglaban a la futura esposa. La boda era a las 11 y siendo ya 10:30

_**Maes: Roy nos vamos ya, llegaremos más tarde te quedas en tu casa**_

_**Ed: no hagas nada estúpido y si planeas hacerlo piensa en ella**_

_**Roy: si acero, los veré mas tarde, jejeje es increíble como un niño como tú me esta diciendo esto **_

_**Ed: si un niño y todo pero tengo una novia que me ama**_

_**Al: ¡hermano!**_

_**Roy: no Al tiene razón… los envidio**_

_**Gracia: ya llegara tu amor, ahora ya nos vamos**_

_**Roy: gracias gracia, ahora Maes cuando puedas dile a riza el siguiente mensaje "solo quiero que seas feliz, te amo y lamento mucho el daño que te hice"**_

Así salieron todos con destino a la iglesia, Roy se quedó en casa de Maes. Eran casi las 8 de la noche cuando llegaron a casa de lo Maes, todos entraron con una expresión entre felicidad e incredulidad

_**Roy: hola chicos… Maes ¿entregaste mi mensaje?**_

_**Maes: no… Winry…**_

_**Winry: toma **_– entregándole una hoja-_** no hubo boda**_

_**FLAS BACK**_

Estaban todos en la iglesia, Riza vestía un vestido blanco straples con un poco de caída sin velo solo una pequeña tiara, sus amigas y damas portaban vestidos morados, el novio por su parte un elegante frac negro. A la hora prometido el padre comenzó a oficiar la ceremonia

_**Padre: Yano ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tú esposa para amarla, honrarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?**_

_**Yano: riza debemos hablar, **_

_**Riza: ¿ahora? Por que no después de la ceremonia**_

Yano tomo a riza del brazo y la llevo afuera de la iglesia

_**Yano: riza solo responde esto ¿me amas? Si dices que si con todo tu corazón seguimos con esto y si la respuesta es no…**_

_**Riza: yo… ¿tú me amas?**_

_**Yano: yo te quiero mucho riza y te amo pero…**_

_**Riza: no estas enamorado de mi ¿cierto? Yano ¿Cómo dejamos que esto llegara tan lejos?**_

_**Yano no lo se pero, riza ambos sabemos que tu no me amas y a decir verdad yo aun amo a mi ex,… y se que tu amas a alguien mas ¿verdad?**_

_**Riza: si **_

_Ambos entraron a la iglesia ella dijo lo siguiente_

**Riza: chicos no habrá boda, pero por favor vamos al salón ahí comeremos y nos divertiremos**

**Yano: si el salón ya se pago y hay que disfrutarlo padre, muchas gracias pero, no queremos casarnos, ahora vámonos**

**FIN FLAS BACK **

_**Roy: ¡ ¿Qué?**_

_**Winry: bueno entraron a la iglesia, hubo ceremonia pero al final… salieron de la iglesia y cuando regresaron nos dieron la noticia, ambos dijeron que no, de ahí nos fuimos al salón, ambos nos dijeron que de todas formas se había pagado y debían ocuparlos, Roy… ella nos contó lo que pasó **_

_**Roy: Winry**_

_**Winry: bueno eso solo les corresponde a ti y a ella**_

_**Roy: sí **_ se dispuso a leer la nota en ella decía

"_**Roy, a estas horas sabrás que no me case, no pudimos hacerlo… en realidad Yano me dijo que sabía que yo no lo amaba y el tampoco, muy en el fondo lo sabíamos que no éramos en uno para el otro, me di cuenta de algo… lo que paso lo mejor es olvidarnos , ya no puedo estar cerca de ti"**_

Roy leyó una y otra vez esas líneas, se sentía feliz de saber que ella no se había casado pero ella le pedía que olvidara lo que paso, como se supone que lo haría

_**Maes: ¿todo bien?**_

_**Roy: no puede ser, **_-le enseño la carta- _** iré a buscarla**_

Rápidamente el pelinegro salió a buscarla de la casa tomó su auto y se dirigió hacia el departamento de Riza, al llegar allá tocó una y otra vez, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sin pensarlo chasqueo los dedos quemó el picaporte y así pudo entrar

_**Roy: Riza… Riza… Riza… **_ pero no se oyó ninguna voz de respuesta, desesperado se sentó en su sofá, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Dónde buscar? ¿A quien llamar? Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se quedó dormido. La luz propia de la mañana lo despertó. Sin ánimos de hacer nada que no fuera buscarla. Recorrió la ciudad una y otra vez intentando encontrarla. Casi en la noche, y completamente exhausto física y mentalmente, llego a su hogar, se tiro a su cama después de darse un baño, ese fue el fin de semana mas agitado de su vida, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Pasó de verdad? O todo había sido un sueño producto de su imaginación era tanto en tan poco, esa noche paso de lo mas rápido y casi no pudo conciliar el sueño, por lo que a la mañana siguiente llegó desvelado a su oficina. Como cada día sus subordinados le esperaban en ese lugar, todos menos Hawkeye, o al menos eso creía el, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a riza preparando café

_**Riza: buenos días señor**_

_**Roy: Riza digo teniente… pensé que… todos por favor salgan déjenos solos**_

Todos sus subordinados obedecieron felices la orden, dejando a la pareja a solas

**Riza: señor aquí están las órdenes del día. Primero hay que**

**Roy: riza ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Riza: señor… pues estoy dictándoles las acciones del día**

**Roy: no me refiero a eso… pensé que… tu nota decía**

**Riza: si mi nota decía algo claro… **_ le entregó una hoja, era una orden de transferencia, el moreno la leyó un par de veces,_

**Roy: riza ¿Qué es esto?**

**Riza: mi transferencia señor…**

**Roy: pero…**

**Riza: lo siento, ya no puedo estar cerca de ti, me haces daño**

**Roy: riza no lo acepto, tú debes estar a mi lado**

**Riza: prometí estar a tu lado hasta lograr tu sueño y eso hice… además tiene voto de irrevocable, si no lo aceptas presentaré mi renuncia**

**Roy: ¡RIZA! No te has dado cuenta, no se vivir sin ti ¡entiéndelo!**

**Riza: señor esta conversación esta fuera de lugar ahora sigamos con los pendientes del día **

**Roy: debemos aclarar las cosas… no te puedes ir así**

**Riza: señor, si sigue con esto me veré en la necesidad de salirme**

**Roy: pero riza - **dijo abrazándola- _** acaso no lo entiendes, ¡TE AMO! **_

_**Riza: ¡suéltame! por favor basta esto no puede ser **_ - dijo intentando soltarse- _**tu no puedes entenderme, necesito estar lejos, aclarar las cosas, aun no se si debo creerte y suponiendo que te crea, en este instante no quiero una relación es decir, estaba a punto de casarme y al final fue un no, ahora mas que nunca necesito estar sola **_

Como pudo se soltó del abrazo que el pelinegro otorgaba, llego a la puerta y llamó a sus compañeros y todos se pusieron a trabajar. Como cada día riza dio las órdenes y las actividades por hacer. Esa semana como era la anterior al nombramiento como fuher de Roy tuvieron mucho trabajo por lo cual riza y Roy nunca pudieron estar solos. Sin más llego el sábado el día del nombramiento de Roy, el lucia muy apuesto con bigote y riza se corto el cabello. La ceremonia fue emotiva y asistieron todos los amigos del nuevo gobernante de la nación. Ahí Roy dio un discurso muy conmovedor acerca del país, de sus planes y del progreso, al termino de este se ofreció una pequeña reunión para felicitar a Roy, dicha reunión duro hasta altas horas de la madrugada ahí Roy perdió de vista a Hawkeye pensó se había marchado temprano. Como el pelinegro estaba un poco tomado tomo un taxi hacia su casa, casi amanecía y con lo cansado que estaba solo logro llegar a su cama y dormir. Durmió toda la tarde y en la noche intento conciliar el sueño pero no pudo así que tomo una ducha, casi a la mitad de la noche logro dormir de nuevo pero en sus sueños solo veía a riza a su amor. Al día siguiente, ya como el fuher entro a su nueva oficina, todos sus subordinados lo estaban esperándolo menos la más importante para él, Riza Hawkeye, por lo que preguntó por ella

_**Roy: y ¿Dónde esta Riza?**_

_**Havoc: ¿señor?**_

_**Roy: hice una pregunta donde esta la teniente**_

_**Havoc: señor la señorita Hawkeye se fue ayer…**_

_**Roy: ¿Qué?**_

_**Havoc si parece que como no autorizo su transferencia ella renunció**_

_**Roy: ¡¿Qué? Y ¿Dónde está?**_

_**Havoc: ella está**_

_**Fuery: ¡Havoc! **_

_**Roy: señores ¿Qué esta pasando?**_

_**Fuery: nada señor**_

_**Roy: díganme es una orden**_

_**Havoc: señor nos disculpara pero es algo de índole personal**_

_**Fuery: no podemos hablar sobre eso señor**_

_**Roy: es una orden soy el fuher**_

En ese instante entro Maes con Ed y Winry

_**Maes: ¿Qué pasa aquí?, mira para alegrarte el día te enseñare la foto de Elisia con su uniforme de la escuela **_

_**Roy: no, no quiero ver la foto de Elisia quiero saber de Riza**_

_**Winry: sobre eso… esa es la razón de porque estamos aquí**_

_**Roy: bien te escucho**_

_**Winry: Roy me pidió que te dijera lo siguiente primero esta el país**_

_**Roy: je Havoc búscala **_

_**Havoc: señor no puedo seguir esa orden la teniente me lo impidió como su última orden**_

_**Roy: maldita sea**_

_**Ed: Roy… puedes calmarte, nada lograras con esa actitud**_

_**Maes: si ahora tu deber esta con este país, Roy se muy bien que quieres verla pero lo mejor es esperar. Ella es tu subordinada y esta prohibido**_

_**Winry: ella sabe lo que hace **_

_**Roy: ahh lo se chicos lo siento es que todo esto me tomo por sorpresa, ahora solo les hare una ultima pregunta ¿saben donde esta?**_

Todos se vieron entre si, como dudando la respuesta

_**Roy: no les estoy preguntando el lugar, les pregunte si saben donde esta**_

_**Winry: si pero…**_

_**Roy ¿pero…?**_

_**Ed: prometimos guardarte el secreto**_

_**Roy: ufff acero, Winry gracias por la noticia ahora debo hacer mi trabajo, solo así podre ser digno de ella,**_

_**Winry: ella te ama, de verdad y bueno ya te dije lo que debía decirte ahora Ed vámonos**_

_**Ed: si cariño, nos vemos chicos –**_casi en la puerta –

_**Roy: acero "gracias" y cuida bien a Winry**_

_**Ed: si **_ salió la rubia y feliz pareja

_**Maes: ¿Roy?**_

_**Roy: debemos apresurarnos, hay muchas cosas por hacer, y que hay que cambiar, Maes… debo dejarla pensar**_

Los días pasaban y Roy recibía cartas de riza seguido, todas estas a través de sus amigos o de los Elric jamás directamente con el. En ellas escribía que estaba bien y lo felicitaba por los cambios en el país y ese tipo de cosas jamás anotaba sobre donde estaba o sobre sus sentimientos. Habían pasado ya casi 9 meses desde que riza se había ido de central y Roy la había buscado pero sin suerte, era finales de enero cuando debía estar en el sur por una reunión. Era casi las 6 de la tarde y afuera nevaba Roy se asomo para ver caer la nieve, sin saber porque su mirada se poso sobre una mujer, su caminar le resultaba familiar, era ella era Riza como pudo salió tras ella, la siguió manteniendo sus distancia (no quería asustarla), después de 20 minutos de seguirla ella llego a un edifico y entro a un departamento Roy dudo si debía tocar y verla pero al final se convenció de que era lo correcto así que toco el timbre y ella salió a recibirlo, sin esperarlo siquiera los labios de Roy se posaron sobre los de la rubia , al principio ella no supo que hacer pero al final se dejo llevar, cuando terminaron de besarse ella lo invito a pasar

_**Roy: hola riza**_

_**Riza: Roy ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Roy: yo estoy aquí por una reunión **_ pero no pudo terminar la oración pues riza se quito el abrigo y dejo al descubierto…

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo falta el capitulo final así que déjenme sus comentarios y gracias `por sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Riza se quito el abrigo dejo al descubierto que estaba embarazada, Roy se quedó perplejo

_**Roy: Riza tú estás…**_

_**Riza: sí nacerá en cualquier momento **_

_**Roy: si ahora que te encontré poco me importa la reunión de mañana solo me importas tú y ese bebe… Riza debo saberlo ese bebe… tú y yo... debo saber**_

_**Riza: ¿mmm? No te entiendo ¿Qué debes saber?**_

_**Roy: existe la posibilidad de que ese hijo… tú y yo estuvimos juntos… yo no me cuide…Riza**_

_**Riza: Roy –**_dijo sentándose y poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre- _** creo que será niño patea mucho, es muy inquieto ¿quieres sentirlo?**_

_**Roy: si –**_el pelinegro extendió su mano y tocó el vientre de Riza al instante pudo sentir movimiento-_** ¡se movió!**_

_**Riza: Roy hay que hablar después veras, mi embarazo fue de riesgo por mi presión**_

_**Roy: Riza TE AMO**_

_**Riza: lo se Roy me llegaron tus cartas**_

_**Roy: sobre nosotros**_

_**Riza: Roy de verdad nada de exaltarnos **_

_**Roy: pero debo saber**_

En ese instante una chica de ojos azules entro acompañada de un rubio de ojos dorados

_**Winry: Riza ya estamos aquí, perdona la demora con toda esta nieve es difícil conducir **_

_**Ed: ¿Roy Mustang? **_ Dijo al ver al moreno

_**Roy: ¿acero? ¿Winry? ¿Qué hacen aquí?**_

_**Ed: eso mismo debo preguntarte yo Riza ¿estas bien?**_

_**Riza: si Ed**_

_**Roy: acero ¿desde cuando sabias esto? Viste todo lo que sufrí, además ella esta embarazada debí saberlo…**_

_**Riza: fue mi decisión… Winry llama al doctor**_

_**Winry: ¿dolor o contracciones?**_

_**Riza: mi cabeza... estoy marea… **_ no pudo terminar la oración pues perdió el conocimiento Roy y Ed corrieron a ayudarla

_**Roy: ¡Riza! ¡Riza! Reacciona**_

_**Winry: Ed el auto**_

_**Ed: si Winry Roy hay que llevarla al hospital, cárgala y llévala al auto yo manejare, Winry vamos la maleta esta en la cajuela**_

Todos obedecieron la orden del ex alquimista, Roy acomodo a Riza en el asiento trasero, Ed condujo lo mas rápido que pudo y llegaron al hospital, en cuanto entraron Riza fue internada Winry le dio los detalles al doctor y la llevaron a quirófano. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar, Roy caminaba de un lado al otro

_**Winry: Roy se que no puedes calmarte pero ¿puedes intentarlo?**_

_**Roy: no, no puedo dios la encontré después de mucho la volví a ver y ahora puedo perderla**_

_**Ed: no digas eso… su doctor es muy bueno ahora ¿quieres llamar a alguien?**_

_**Roy: a Maes pero lo hare mas tarde… acero muchas gracias por cuidar de ella**_

Tras casi dos horas salió un doctor a dar información, los chicos corrieron hacia este

_**Roy: ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Y el bebe?**_

_**Doctor: ella perdió mas sangre de lo normal y su presión esta un poco elevada pero esta fuera de peligro, tuvimos que adelantar el parto y fue un varón**_

_**Winry: lo sabía ahh ¿esta bien?**_

_**Doctor: si ¿quieren verlo?**_

_**Roy: si y a ella también**_

_**Doctor si bien síganme, conocen el estado de Riza así que con calma por favor**_

Todos siguieron al doctor hasta la habitación donde se recuperaba Hawkeye con su hijo, al entrar Winry corrió y abrazó a su amiga para después cargar a su "sobrino"

_**Winry: Ed míralo,**_

_**Ed: si voy, voy, por cierto Riza ¡felicidades! **_ Caminó hacia su novia y tomó al pequeño en brazos

**Riza: gracias chicos, no olvido su promesa, serán los padrinos **

**Ed: si, si será un honor **

Roy no sabía que hacer, que decir o como actuar, cuando Riza lo notó

_**Riza: Roy ¿estas bien?**_

_**Roy: si, si estoy bien es solo que… bueno… mucho por un día**_

_**Winry: Roy ¿quieres cargarlo?**_

_**Roy: pero…**_

_**Ed: vamos si es idéntico a ti**_

_**Roy: ¿a mí?**_

Roy tomó al recién nacido entre sus brazos con inusual delicadeza pero con amor

_**Riza: Roy con Yano… bueno el siempre se cuido,… es tuyo,… es tu hijo**_

_**Roy: ¿mi hijo? O por dios ¡soy papá! **_

_**Ed: si y mas te vale que cuides bien a mi ahijado**_

_**Roy: si, Riza debiste decirme**_

_**Winry: Ed esta conversación no nos corresponde, **_dijo tomando a su novio de la mano y saliendo de la habitación, dejando solos a Riza y Roy

_**Riza: pensé en volver pero me di cuenta de mi embarazo, el doctor me dijo que era de riesgo y pensé en estar lejos**_

_**Roy: ¡te amo! Llamaré a Maes debo decirle que soy papa, ¡papá!**_

_**Riza: si… Roy… ¿Qué hay de la ley acerca sobre los subordinados?**_

_**Roy: Riza tú no estas más en la milicia, eres solo una civil así que no hay problema**_

_**Riza: si pero de la nada el fuher tiene un hijo**_

_**Roy: descuida diré que fue por tu seguridad, que nos vimos amenazados**_

_**Riza: y ¿sobre nosotros?**_

_**Roy: debo hablar con Maes, Riza te amo**_

Se iban a dar un beso pero llego una enfermera para decir que era hora de que ella descansara, casi era media noche, así que Roy salió de la habitación hacia la sala de espera, allí Winry dormía sentada al lado de Ed, Roy avanzó hasta donde estaban ellos

_**Roy: ¿Por qué no se van a casa a descansar?**_

_**Ed: gracias pero no… veras es nuestra promesa y el es mi ahijado**_

_**Roy: esta bien, gracias acero, no se como pagarte**_

_**Ed: alguna vez te lo dije, ya no le des problemas a Riza, pero te quiero pedir un favor personal**_

_**Roy: si lo que quieras**_

_**Ed: bueno, es con respecto a Al, el desea implementar el rentanjutsu como otra especia de alquimia y necesitamos una llamadas, nos ayudaría mucho a comenzar a cambiar algunas cosas**_

_**Roy: si esta bien daré la aprobación **_ justo ahí Winry despertó

_**Winry: Ed **_

_**Ed: ¿pasa algo?**_

_**Winry: si tengo frio**_

_**Ed: si pediré una manta**_

_**Winry: Ed… significa que quiero que me abrases **_

_**Roy: acero somos malos para las cosas del amor**_

_**Ed: si ven Winry**_

Pronto y como pudieron durmieron. Al amanecer Roy llamó a su amigo, Maes llegó casi a la hora de la llamada

_**Maes: buenos días**_

_**Ed y Winry: buenos días Maes**_

_**Roy: Maes ¡soy papa! ¡Papá! **_Maes abrazó a su amigo felicitándolo, y para festejar Maes le invitó el desayuno, ya en la cafetería

_**Maes: me da gusto saber que ella esta bien, y ahora ¿Qué harás?**_

_**Ed: si ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?**_

_**Roy: de momento la llevare a central, ahora no la puedo alejar de mí**_

_**Winry: jejeje hombres, Roy la amas, ella te ama a ti, tienen un hijo es obvio lo que sigue**_

Ed y Roy se vieron entre si, pero Maes solo sonrió

_**Maes: boda, matrimonio, casarse, unir sus vidas para siempre**_

_**Roy: ¿boda?**_

_**Ed: no me digas que no lo habías pensado**_

_**Roy: no es eso, yo quiero que ella este a mi lado para siempre**_

_**Winry: habla con ella, anda las visitas son ahora**_

_**Roy: si**_

_**Maes: mucha suerte**_

Roy con todo el valor de su vida caminó hacia la habitación donde estaba Riza, allí ella estaba cargando a su hijo

_**Riza: hola Roy **_

_**Roy: hola ¿Cómo amaneciste?**_

_**Riza: bien y el también, hay que pensar en un nombre, yo había pensado en llamarlo irie o arima pero creo que ninguno de esos nombres combina con tus apellidos, por cierto el doctor dijo que mañana si mi presión está estable me darán de alta con algunos…**_

_**Roy: ¡CASÉMONOS!**_

_**Riza: ¿Qué?**_

_**Roy: si Riza casémonos, quiero estar a tu lado siempre, no lo digo por que eso seria lo esperado lo digo por que eso siento**_

_**Riza: si pero...**_

_**Roy: ¿pero?**_

_**Riza: tengo una condición**_

_**Roy: si dime**_

_**Riza: quiero que sea este fin de semana, quiero algo pequeño e íntimo, solo algunos cercanos, no quiero prensa **_

_**Roy: si pero el fin es en 2 días**_

_**Riza ¿y? tú eres el fuher, puedes hacerlo ¿no?**_

_**Roy: si lo arreglare más tarde ahora solo quiero estar con mi familia**_

_**Riza: bien y ¿Cómo se llamara? **_

En eso entraron Ed, Winry y Maes

_**Ed: que les parece Edward,**_

_**Winry: souta, souta Mustang Hawkeye**_

_**Maes: kyo suena bien**_

_**Roy: kyo Mustang Hawkeye suena bien ¿tu que dices querida?**_

_**Riza: si me gusta**_

_**Roy: chicos… nos casaremos el sábado**_

_**Todos: ¿Qué?**_

_**Riza: si bueno, yo nunca quise una gran boda ni nada por el estilo y bueno será algo sencillo solo nosotros, ustedes los chicos rebeca y ya**_

_**Roy: me gustaría invitar a madame christmas es mi madre, ya lo sabes**_

_**Riza: si ella si, nada de otras chicas **_

Todos rieron con el comentario de la nueva mamá. Como la rubia lo pidió se preparó todo para el sábado, la ceremonia se realizó en el salón del hotel donde se hospedaban. El juez llego muy puntual al igual que todos los invitados. Roy vistió un traje negro y Riza un vestido blanco con azul y un abrigo- aun era invierno- sus amigos estaba formales pero casuales. La ceremonia fue emotiva, dulce y especial. Los testigos fueron todos, desde la pequeña Elisia hasta Edward pasando Havoc y los demás.

_**Juez: bien ya que los interesados firmaron y teniendo de testigo a todos los aquí presentes, por el poder que me otorga el estado los declaro marido y mujer, señor Mustang puede besar **_ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, los ahora esposos ya estaba besándose

_**Riza: te amo**_

_**Roy y yo a ti te amo**_

Todos aplaudieron al escuchar eso, Winry y May se aferraron a sus respectivos novios. Poco después todos abrazaron a los recién casados y los felicitaron. Se sirvió una pequeña cena, que terminó hasta altas horas de la madrugada pues entre pláticas, baile y muchas risas el tiempo pasó volando. El pequeño kyo durmió casi todo ese tiempo. Eran las casi 5 am del domingo cuando todos se despidieron y fueron a dormir. Como la costumbre dicta Riza entró a su habitación en brazos de su esposo, con delicadeza el la recostó en la cama y se disponía a besarla pero

_**Roy: cariño se que lo normal es que bueno. Hagamos el amor pero… sabes aun no me quitan los puntos y debemos esperar la cuarentena**_

_**Roy: lo se cariño, en realidad yo estoy feliz de saberte mi esposa**_

_**Riza: además esto muerta solo quiero dormir en tus brazos**_

_**Roy; **_-con cara de alivio- _**ya somos dos.**_

Durmieron abrazados hasta que el bebé los despertó unas horas mas tarde. Casi al medio día ellos desayunaron, y mientras tomaban sus alimentos

_**Roy: cariño debemos regresar a central hoy por la tarde debemos estar allá mañana temprano, tengo una reunión a las once**_

_**Riza: pero ¿y mis cosas?**_

_**Roy: no te preocupes enviaremos tus cosas hacia allá, por cierto ya envié la orden de prepara nuestra habitación y la de kyo**_

_**Riza: mmm Roy ¿Por qué no te vas tu solo y yo te alcanzo en unos días? **_

_**Roy: ¿Por qué?**_

_**Riza: bueno deseo despedirme de algunos amigos, además tengo cita con el doctor mañana y bueno debo hacerme a la idea de estar casados**_

_**Roy: si lo se… está bien pero Havoc se quedara a cuidarte**_

_**Riza: cariño**_

_**Roy: nada, por favor entiéndeme quiero estar a tu lado y debo protegerte**_

_**Riza: si, si ya lo se, es curioso que ahora seas tu quien cuide mi espalda**_

Como se había anticipado, Roy se fue con sus subordinados hacia central, mientras Havoc Ed, Winry, May, Al, Riza y Kyo se quedaron ahí. Mientras empacaban

_**Winry: pensé que te irías con el**_

_**May: si eso pensamos todos ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte?**_

_**Riza: mmm en realidad todo paso muy rápido, es decir el día que lo vi de nuevo nació mi hijo, 2 días después nos casamos y bueno… necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar las cosas, además el doctor me prohibió viajar y ya lo saben**_

_**May: eso si y ahora que vayas a central ¿Qué sigue?**_

_**Riza: no lo se, este año me dedicare a estar por completo para kyo y después… se que no podre volver a la milicia así que no lo se**_

_**Ed: lo mas seguro es que Roy quiera otro hijo**_

_**Riza: ¿otro hijo?**_

_**Havoc el siempre ha dicho que quiere 2 hijos**_

_**Riza: aun queda tiempo para eso**_

_**Winry si tú tranquila**_

Cuando todo estuvo empacado y Riza obtuvo permiso de viajar, todos regresaron a central. A los días se dio la noticia del matrimonio de Roy y del nacimiento de su hijo. Las semanas pasaban y Riza se sentía feliz pero sentía que algo le faltaba algo pero no sabia ¿Qué? Ella lo tenía todo, un esposo que la amaba, un hijo hermoso producto de ese amor, estabilidad económica, una casa espectacular pero seguía sin saber ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba? Una noche en el despacho y mientras Roy terminaba unos informes

_**Roy: ¿te pasa algo Riza?**_

_**Riza: no ¿Por qué preguntas?**_

_**Roy: te noto rara desde hace días, para ser exacto desde que llegaste a central, ya cumplimos 1 mes de casados,**_

_**Riza: amor… creo que me falta algo**_

_**Roy: ¿algo o alguien?**_

_**Riza: no es algo difícil de explicar...**_

Roy lentamente se acerco a ella y con inusual pero a la vez familiar pasión comenzó a besarla, ella correspondía a la muestra de afecto de su ahora esposo, poco a poco las manos de él se posaron en la cintura de su esposa, ella solo rodeó el cuello del fuher con sus brazos, no dejaban de besarse salvo para tomar un poco de aire, sus lenguas jugueteaban en sus bocas, y con ello la pasión incrementaba a cada segundo. Con un poco de fuerza Mustang recostó a su esposo en uno de los sillones y dejo de besarla en los labios para besarla en el cuello, con notable delicadeza desabrocho la camisa de la rubia, dejando al descubierto su pecho y vientre, Roy empezó a disfrutar la exquisita piel expuesta frente a el, casi sin sentido y completamente poseído por la pasión quito el sujetador que ella tenia y colocó sus labios el busto de la rubia, provocando que ella gimiera suavemente, pero su gemidos aumentaron cuando Roy pasó su lengua sobre sus pezones, justo ahí ella arqueó la espalda lentamente Roy bajo su labios hacia el vientre de ella con habilidad quito la falda de Hawkeye y la ropa interior que ella traía, y ya teniéndola desnuda poso sus labios en los muslo de su esposa, paulatinamente separo las piernas de su esposa y siguió besándola hasta llegar a su sexo, los gemidos de Riza se encontraban en aumento, al sentir la lengua de su esposo trabajar en ella, pronto ella sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo, Roy lo notó y se detuvo suavemente, ahora posó sus labios en los de su esposa, ella le ayudo a quitarse ahora la ropa a el, cuando el estuvo desvestido comenzó a acariciar el bien formado vientre de Mustang con una mano y con la otra acariciaba el miembro de su esposo, mientras el seguía besándola en la boca o en el cuello quitando rara vez sus labios de su esposa, salvo para gemir ocasionalmente , pronto el se sentó y ella encima de el, lentamente el introdujo su virilidad en el sexo de la rubia, al principio no hicieron ningún movimiento solo se disfrutaron el estar juntos, pronto ella comenzó a moverse y provocándoles placer a ambos, ella no dejaba de gemir y el de besarla y de acariciarla, mas de una vez se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban , después de unos minutos de ese vaivén, y como si lo hubieran planead, llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, ella se aferró a la espalda del moreno y el firmemente la sostuvo, aun con la respiración agitada, ella se recostó en le pecho de su marido, el jugueteaba con un par de mechones de su cabellos, con delicadeza le dijo

_**Roy: no puedes volver a ser mi asistente lo sabes pero… pensé que te gustaría dar clases como profesora de tiro en la escuela militar**_

_**Riza: ¿de verdad?**_

_**Roy: sí**_

_**Riza: sabes eso me faltaba**_

_**Roy: ¿un trabajo?**_

_**Riza: jejeje aparte… es la primera vez que estamos juntos como esposos, eso me faltaba ser tu mujer**_

_**Roy: es cierto, a mí también me faltaba eso estar contigo en cuerpo y alma**_

Justo ahí el pequeño kyo comenzó a llorar, por lo que se vistieron rápidamente para ver a su primogénito. Casi al mes Riza comenzó a dar clases y Roy procuraba llegar temprano a casa para estar con su familia y vivir su vida marital, pero aun con todo eso Riza se sentía que algo le faltaba. A los meses llegó su cumpleaños y para festejar se organizo una pequeña fiesta a la que asistieron sus amigos. Cuando estuvo sola se dedico a abrir sus regalos, notó con asombro que faltaba el de Roy, se quedó asombrada pero no dijo nada, Roy entro a la habitación donde esta se encontraba, le tapó los ojos y le dijo en el oído _**"te falta el mejor de los regalos"**_ la llevo hacia el jardín y cuando abrió los ojos vio al pequeño kyo con black hayate

_**Riza: ¡black hayate! Oh Roy es el mejor de los regalos, lo tuve que encargar cuando el doctor me dijo que no podía estar con el por el embarazo, me dolió mucho y pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver, **_ corrió hacia su hijo y su perro acaricio a ambos

_**Roy: sabía que te gustaría**_

_**Riza: si, sabes ¿Qué quiero ahora?**_

_**Roy: no dime**_

_**Riza: una foto, de nuestra familia tú, kyo, black hayate, yo y…**_

_**Roy: ¿y?... **_ Riza se llevo las manos al vientre _** ¿y? no me digas que…**_

_**Riza: 3 meses cariño**_

_**Roy: otro bebe, dios otro bebe, gracias cariño **_ dijo abrazando a sus esposa. Casi al instante Roy llamo a un empleado y les tomaron una foto. Al día siguiente se les dio la noticia a todos sus amigos sobre el nuevo bebe, Riza al fin sintió que ese vacio estaba lleno. A diferencia de su primer embarazo este fue mas tranquilo, excepto por las nauseas y los antojos. Riza siguió con su trabajo como profesora hasta los 7 meses. Sin saber como los meses pasaron y en menos de lo esperado, Riza dio a luz, esta vez fue una niña muy parecida a ella. Al principio kyo estuvo celoso de ella pero su papá le explico que ella era su hermana menor y que debía cuidarla. El día de navidad y estando solos en su cuarto

_**Roy: toma cariño es para ti**_ dio entregándole un regalo

_**Riza: ¿para mí? ¿Otro regalo? Gracias **_– rápidamente lo abrió, era un álbum de fotos- _**¿fotos? **_ Dijo mientras hojeaba el libro

_**Roy: si fotos de nosotros y de nuestra vida juntos**_

_**Riza: mira esta es del día en que yo comencé a trabajar, y esta es de tu primer día de trabajo, esta es de nuestro primer día que trabajamos juntos mi cabello estaba tan corto, mira esta es de la boda de Maes, esta fue de tu nombramiento como alquimista y… esta es del día de tu nombramiento como fuher y…**_

_**Roy: si esas son lindas, sigue faltan algunas**_

_**Riza: Riza esta es de nuestra boda, esta es del bautizo de kyo y esta es…**_

_**Roy: de tu cumpleaños, es increíble que al final de ese día tu me hayas dado un regalo tan hermoso, como decirme que estabas embarazada, y mira esta es de la pequeña serena **_–así se llama la bebe- _** y la ultima es de los 5, tu, yo kyo, serena y hayate**_

_**Riza: pero esta el la ultima foto **_

_**Roy: bueno tendremos más y más fotos**_

_**Riza: Roy, no me falta nada ya nada**_

_**Roy: ni a mí bueno si**_

_**Riza: ¿si? ¿Qué es?**_

_**Roy: estar siempre a tu lado, siempre**_

_**Riza: feliz navidad**_

_**Roy: feliz navidad**_

Sin más se besaron, ahora si solo les quedaba seguir su vida, por fin vivían el uno para el otro y aunque ya no trabajaban juntos eran felices, después de todo su idea de felicidad no era tan diferente a la de los demás

_**FIN**_


End file.
